


Slowly

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's birthday was a disappointment, but things start to look up when he decides to tuck himself in for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

This birthday sucked. No holds barred, absolutely, positively sucked and all he wanted to do was go to bed and forget it even happened. Of course, he did get those chocolate chip pancakes that morning… and Cap had said something about a party when Kang stopped messing with the timeline… but the important person; the person who by all rights should have remembered, hadn’t.

 

Not that he actually expected anything from Pietro besides a brusque ‘oh well, congratulations on being born then’ or something like that, but still. It wasn’t like, even if the jerk had forgotten, he couldn’t run out and set something up before anyone noticed! Clint’s pout got darker and darker as he mulled that thought over. He was full on pissed off by the time his hand hit the knob on his door.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Clint’s jaw dropped as he stared into the room. “I… I thought you forgot.”

 

Pietro almost smiled. Almost, but not quite. It was as close to a real smile as Clint ever got without putting in a lot of effort. “My memory is better than that.”

 

“So what?” Clint leaned against the door jam and tried to look unimpressed. It wasn’t easy. Pietro was laid out on his bed like he belonged there—which of course he did—and looked absolutely gorgeous. Clint let his eyes roam over that almost too pale skin and found himself more than a little disappointed when his eyes reached the covers that were pooled around the other man’s hips. “You figure you naked is enough of a present?”

 

“Of course it is.” Pietro’s almost smile became a smirk. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Clint tried to frown. “You said you wanted time alone. You said you wanted a night without one or both of us running off. I’m giving that to you.”

 

Clint watched him, waited for some sign that this wasn’t actually happening. “So… what? The whole night?”

 

“And the morning.”

 

Clint almost let himself smile. “That’s a lot to ask from you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So…” Clint didn’t leave the doorway. “What’s the catch?”

 

“It’s your birthday.” Pietro shrugged and stood, moving slowly—at least, slowly for him—toward Clint. When he reached the other man, he reached around him, and pulling the door shut before pulling Clint further into the room. “Can’t you just accept a gift graciously?”

 

“Guess not.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

Clint couldn’t fight back the smirk that had been trying to force its way to the surface since the conversation had started. “Because I’m not fast enough to be surprising?”

 

“Well, since you brought it up…” Pietro chuckled softly against the skin of Clint’s neck as his fingers moved over the hem of his t-shirt.

 

He felt the other man tense. “Gee, thanks.”

 

“Must you always take everything I say as an insult?” He huffed a little and pulled back. “There are very few people I willingly slow down for. My sister, Crystal, my daughter…” Pietro pressed his lips to Clint’s suddenly. “And you.”

 

“So we’re taking it slow tonight?” Clint couldn’t keep up the suspicious attitude. Not with Pietro’s lips moving over his skin like that.

 

Cool blue eyes stared up at him. “If that’s what you want.”

 

Clint smirked. “What I want,” he wrapped his arms loosely around Pietro, “is you, on my bed, right—” Before he had finished, that was exactly where Pietro was. Clint smiled and moved further into the room. “Now.”

 

Pietro smirked at him and slid under the covers. “Are you going to join me?”

 

“Eventually.” Clint moved slowly across the room, taking time to lock the door and toy with the hem of his shirt before finally starting to take it off. “Why? Feeling impatient?” He smirked even as Pietro rolled his eyes.

 

“If you don’t—“

 

“If I don’t what?” Clint crawled over the bed toward him. “It’s my birthday. You said you’d stay.” He pressed his lips to the other man’s stomach for a moment. “Or do I have to cuff you down to get you to keep that promise?”

 

“You know it wouldn’t do any good.”

 

“I know that.” Clint chuckled and pressed another kiss to Pietro’s skin. “But, if memory serves, it does help as a reminder to…” Clint sucked softly on the speedster’s nipple until Pietro gasped. “Slow…” he moved his lips to the other nipple and treated it to the same attention. “Down.”

 

“I do not need a reminder.” Pietro growled the words out and his hips snapped up.

 

Clint dragged his tongue down along the sharp line of Pietro’s hip before he chuckled. “Prove it.” He rolled his eyes up to watch Pietro grip the headboard until his knuckles went white.

 

The speedster gasped softly. “It’s… shouldn’t I be the one… oh…” his head fell back as Clint traced the muscles in his thigh.

 

“You’re right. It’s my birthday, and I should get what I want.” Clint chuckled again before taking the tip of him into his mouth and sucking on it. “And I want to watch you squirm and beg, Maximoff.” He trailed his tongue along the underside of Pietro’s cock and smiled. “I wanna make you come until you pass out. I wanna make you scream. I wanna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down without remembering what I did to you.” He sucked on the skin of his thigh and groaned. “But I want you to beg me for it first.”

 

Clint watched—hands moving slowly over every spot he knew would drive Pietro crazy—as the speedster tried to fight the urge to give in. Pietro bit his lip, even as his hips moved with every touch. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as Clint’s finger traced lazy circles around his ass. Somewhere in between the moans and the bitten back gasps, one word managed to sneak out. “P-please…”

 

Lips pressed just below Pietro’s belly button. “You can do better than that.”

 

A growl rolled up the speedster’s throat a moment later. “Barton, for God’s sake!” He cried out in frustration as the warmth of Clint’s body disappeared. He cried out again a moment later as Clint’s fingers, now slick and cold, pressed against him. Pietro sucked in a breath and cursed softly. “You could have warmed it up a little.” His eyes flickered open to glare at the man between his thighs.

 

“I told you. I wanna watch you squirm.” Clint laughed softly. “That’s a pretty easy way to get that kind of reaction.” Whatever Pietro’s retort would have been, it melted into a moan as Clint’s fingers slipped into him.

 

A long string of curses—half of which Clint couldn’t translate or decipher—fell from Pietro’s lips as his muscles tightened and eventually relaxed around the invading fingers. Clint worked him slowly—despite threats against his person if he didn’t hurry the fuck up—until finally something halfway between a scream and a moan left the man beneath him. “Don’t make me say it… for the love of God, don’t…” Pietro’s hips lifted as Clint pulled his hand away.

 

“It’s my birthday.” Clint wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked it; slowly coating his length in lube. “You can give me what I want just this once.” He laid out over Pietro, claiming his lips and pressing against him.

 

Pietro groaned low in his throat. The words finally left his lips in little more than a whisper. “I need you. I need you to fuck me. I want you…” it got easier with each word. “Please.”

 

Clint claimed his lips again; kissing him far more gently than Pietro had expected and pressing into him. “There.” Clint spoke between kisses; his voice soft and breathless. “Was that so hard?”

 

“Just… God, fuck me already!” Pietro’s hips snapped up into Clint’s driving a groan from both of them.

 

“Come on,” Clint bit his lip, struggling to keep the slow pace he’d set as Pietro’s hips moved in double… God, maybe triple time against him. “We’ve got all night!” He reached down, gripping Pietro’s hips. “You told me you wouldn’t need reminding.”

 

A half whimper slipped out as Pietro’s head hit the pillow. “Why must you insist on this infuriating game?” He stopped tried to dictate the pace for a moment and lifted his head, blue eyes meeting blue and holding the archer there for a moment. “Fuck me. Give in… do all those things you said you wanted. Just… do it now.” He kissed Clint hard and moaned as his pace started to speed up. “Harder!”

 

Pietro half expected a refusal and wasn’t fully prepared when Clint slammed into him, driving a cry of pain, pleasure and surprise from his lips. The cry dropped off into a moan as Clint’s angle shifted and he found the perfect shot. “Tro…”

 

Pietro threw his head back. He could feel his voice coming out but whatever words he spoke didn’t register in his mind. He was so close and every instinct told him the birthday boy was too. He reached down, stroking himself a dozen times or more before Clint grabbed his wrist and forced him to slow down. The whimper that left him did register, and he’d deny it ever came out afterward. But in that moment... “Just… let me… I need…” Sentences were too long to finish. Thoughts—such as they were—were moving too fast for even him to give voice to them. Before he actually had to swallow his pride, Clint gave in, letting go of his wrist in favor of gripping his hips again and fucking him as hard and as fast as he could.

 

Moments later, Pietro’s body bucked under him and his scream of release filled the room. He went limp, shivering through the last few thrusts that drove Clint over the edge too. The taller man collapsed forward, slipping out of Pietro and rolling so as not to crush the speedster. “Wow…”

 

“I take it that means this is a happy birthday?” Pietro reached down beside the bed and picked up a towel to wipe both of them off.

 

Clint stared at him for a moment before reaching out and pulling him closer. “It’s definitely ending well.”


End file.
